Huntress
by Firewisher
Summary: Misty is Artemis's daughter, and only few people know about, when things start going wrong in camp half-blood, Misty gets a prophecy and goes on a quest to do... (read and youll find out)
1. Chapter 1

Huntress

I remember looking out of the tent to find Artemis shouting at a black haired man with glowing silver eyes. He looked like a Cyclops had hit him. But then I looked further down… and saw a single hole protruding through his shoulder. An arrow hole. I would know it anywhere. It was one of mom's arrows. It was one of Artemis's.

I thought back to that dreadful day, the day when I was five, when I saw mom shoot dad through his shoulder. I was still recovering from what I'd seen now, and I'm 16. "Misty!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Thalia's cry. Instinctively I pulled out my sliver bow and arrow, and ran west from camp to where I'd heard her cry. "Thalia! Are you hurt?" No reply. Then I saw a plume of smoke rising from the bunch of tall evergreens. _She's got to be there._ I ran toward it and saw white flames spreading and turning a couple of wild flowers to ash. "Thalia!" I tried again. I heard a muffled cough and what sounded like a sharp whistle. I knew it was her. I followed the noise to a hole, or what was left of one. I quickly started to use my hands to dig out all of the dirt and found myself accidentally pulling a tuff of black hair. "M… *cough* Misty…" I could barely hear her over the increasing sound of the roaring flames. I tried to lift her battered body out from the hole, but with no help from her it was a failed attempt. I slipped myself in the hole with her. _If she's going to die, I'll die with her. _


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up very queasy on a white blanket, which wasn't good considering if I threw up, they would never get the stains out. My eyes where covered with what probably looked like heavy black eye shadow, but was really soot.

I could tell because it was hard to see without some falling into my eye. I sat up, and my stomach threatened to bite itself.

"Hey sleepyhead." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Thalia sitting on an identical white blanket. She looked like she had taken a shower, exactly what I wanted to do.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, from what I've overheard, your bleach blond hair in a forest of black saved our lives in the fire." My mind flashed back to me crawling in the hole with Thalia.

"My hair saved our butts?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Then she burst out laughing, and I joined in.

"Oh, Chiron said that after you got cleaned up, to meet him in the big house. "Ok, will do…"

I said, then got up and started toward the showers. I walked in to the steamy room and imagined all my pores opining just to be closed again to protect themselves from the hard layer of black I was going to have to scrub off.

I walked over to the shower on the end and set a towel on the railing. I progressively eased my hand into the turning-warm water and put the plug in. As I let the tub fill up, I started peeling my sticky clothes off. It took about 5 more minutes for the tub to fill up, so I put in some bubble bath.

(Most people think that just because we are hunters doesn't mean bubble bath, well, it's one of the few luxuries we get) I watched as the liquid made a purple-ish color in the tub, and then started popping into little rainbow bubbles. (another luxury: Having Indigo, daughter of Iris, as the bubble-bath maker)

I gently slipped into the water and pulled the lever for water down to stop the flow. And it felt SO good. Like the best thing in the world. Even better than- CRASH! I lurched upright in the tub, then slipped on the remains of the left over liquid bubble bath that had collected at the bottom.

I fell under with a loud _thud._ (Interesting fact: the baths here are DEEP, so when I went under it was like a mini-lake) I came up with my now-drenched hair and looked around, and I saw the culprit.

"PERCCCCYYY JACCSSOONN GET OUT OF THE SHOWERS!" I screamed and leaped for my towel.

"It's not what you think, I swear!" He said, and just then Tyson came running in, along with all of the other Huntresses.

Then I heard a loud _crack_ and saw a black line spread across the ceiling. Then another, and the ceiling started dropping pieces.

"EVERYONE IN THE BATHTUBS!" Thalia screamed.

"WAIT, NO, NO BATHTUBS!" I tried, but it was to late, about 5 people came splashing into mine, including Percy.

Now, before you think he's some kind of perverted, lame, sleazy guy, he's really not. It was just very… coincidental. Then a last _crack _sound came, and the ceiling came pouring down, along with a giant fist.

Anyone who wasn't on the side of the room where the bathtubs were would have been smashed into nothing. _Great, now I'm covered in soot and ceiling dust! _A huge face approached the crater in the ceiling, a large, furry face. Rage filled eyes pouring over the group, searching for one of us.

One of the creatures horns punctured a toilet, while the other smashed a bright pink cosmetics bag that was left on the toiletry counter, no doubt one of Aphrodite's daughters possession. Finally, the smelly beast locked eyes with, of course, Percy Jackson. It all made science. The minotaur was going out for revenge on the one who killed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry the words have been so bunched up! I'll try to fix that on this chapter. So anyways, this chapter may be kinda bad caus I've had some pretty bad writers block! But the next chapter should be better!**

Instinctively, the Huntresses took out their silver bow and arrows. I, of course, was defenseless. Percy uncapped riptide, and Tyson balled his fists. I felt completely mortified standing there with nothing to do but try to keep my towel from falling down.

Willow, of the Huntresses, shot an arrow right into the Minotaur's eye. While it screamed and held his eye, Percy took the advantage and ran right under it and stabbed it. Smart but dumb.

Seconds before the Minotaur crashed down, Percy escaped. Everyone sighed with relief and was starting to clear out, when Annabeth hurriedly ran in with a light blue book in her hand.

"Everyone! Stop! It's not dead yet!"

"What? That's not right, Percy just killed it." I spoke.

"Yes, but, Oh! Just look!" And she shoved the book in my face.

In the book was a picture of some weird ripped up pieces of flesh. On the bottom, in Ancient Greek, it said something about when the realm of death and escaped flesh unite, all the horros will come back to life.

I, of course, hating anything to with having to figure anything out, just stared at Annabeth blankly.

"I'll explain later! Just trust me!" Annabeth said in a loud huff.

"Ok, I believe you! But then how come it hasn't came back to life yet?"

"It has."

"What!?" I screamed.

Annabeth just calmly pointed to where the monster was slowly rising, death in his blood red eyes.

"SCATTER!" I yelled, as shots of panic arose.

Well, of course, with her being Annabeth, she frantically ran over to the Minotaur and climbed on his back. He did not seem to happy about the re-version of a piggy back ride. But, she'd just put him out of his misery fairly soon. She pulled out her dagger and stabbed it in the back.

A horrible scream emerged from the Minotaur's black lips, before it finally died, *hopefully*.

We all thanked Annabeth, and everyone cleared out except for her and I.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Annabeth asked.

"Hah! I don't think I have the guts to walk out in a soaked towel…." I told her.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…" She said.

"Um, yeah."

"Well, I'll go get you some clothes, hold on." Annabeth said kindly.

"Thanks!" I called after her.

Soon it was just me alone in the destroyed girls bathroom. The minotaur body had taken longer than usual to evaporate in a glimmer of dust. Now all that remained was a weird shaped piece on the ground.

I slowly went over and picked it up. It almost looked like a jagged puzzle piece, about two inches long. It was very pretty, accualy. It had an array of colors on it, ranging from purples to blues and some violets.

On the very top of the piece was a small punctured hole, like a chain was meant to go through it.

Annabeth walked in, and I closed my hand around the thing, so she wouldn't see. I honestly had no idea why I wanted to hide it from her, or any body, really, but I guess I just didn't want anyone to know… I was just that it felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has commented and followed! I was a little scared to post this story because I do doubt my writing skills, but thanks to all the positive responses, I'm happy to post yet another chapter. Enjoy! **

The Artemis cabin is usually empty, but as of a year ago it has been occupied by me. As of a week ago, it has been occupied by six other Huntresses. I'm not gonna lie, our cabin was a mess. It looked like Kronos had come back and took out his wrath on feminine clothing.

The two rare made-up beds consisted of mine and Lilly's. I think we were the only ones who accualy kept our areas decent.

I must have dug through one hundred pounds of clothes before I found my 'customized' camp half-blood t-shirt. The customizing of the shirt is a long story, so let's leave at this: The Aphrodite cabin has a way of persuasion.

Instead of being your normal burnt orange color with white words, mine was bejeweled at the cuffs of the short sleeves, and had ribbon strewn through the bottom. It, of course, all matched and didn't look half bad, but just wasn't my style.

I seriously needed to ask Chiron for another. Speaking of Chiron, that's exactly where I needed to go. I quickly changed and headed out the door, after safely tucking the necklace piece into my backpack.

"Hey, Misty, nice t-shirt." Amanda mocked.

"Ya, well, you should know, you're the one who re-created it!" I spat back.

"True, but I know how to wear things with _style._" She boasted.

I ignored her and kept walking. I did NOT like anything to do with Aphrodite, especially her offspring.

I finally came to the big house, and spotted Chiron playing pinnacle with Mr. D and Grover. I walked up to them just in time to hear MR. D shout,

"HA! Take that! HORSE BOY! I finally win!"

I don't think that Chiron was too thrilled about the 'horse boy' thing, as he was giving him an evil stare and Grover was nervously munching on a Coke can.

"Um, Chiron… Thalia said you wanted to speak with me…" I said rather hesitantly.

"Ah, yes, I do indeed." He said as his eyes drifted to Mr. D still rejoicing.

"Um, so, you gonna tell me what it is?"

"Oh, right, yes sorry. As you know, it is time for your shift of staying here for a while, but the Hunters of Artemis have informed me that they wish you to come on a small quest with them."

Ok, so, since I am a half-blood, but also a Hunter, I do half and half. To the winter solstice, I stay with the Hunters, and to the Summer solstice, I stay at camp half blood. For them to ask me on a quest while I'm supposed to be here, well, that's pretty rare, so I figure something major must but up.

"Ok, so is it my choice to go? Cause I figure you're going to tell me options here."

"Yes, indeed you are correct. Since the Hunters rarely ask this upon me, I will say yes to this, but, I since this is no small quest. I do see that this may turn into something more…. I insist that you go see Rachel, the oracle, before going."

"But…. What could happen? Kronos was defeated, the gods aren't fighting…"

"Hm… yet, my dear, yet." And with that he drifted into though.

Chiron is a pretty modern guy, for being like, a billion years old, but at times he can get kind of ancient. There hasn't been any disturbances lately, besides the Minotaur, and, come to think of it, how could it have broken the seal to get in? Someone must have summoned it, but who? Luke is the only one who would have done that, but he's gone….

Kronos had taken him with him when he died… Or did he? And why was Chiron so insistent that I go see the Oracle?

All I know is that I can't help but feel it all connects with something or some_one _I know all too well…

**Well, wasn't this a mysterious chapter? So many questions to answer! But, one will be answered in the next chapter, so stay alert!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Really sorry I haven't updated in forever, I know, I've been really busy lately, but I owe to you guys to make an extra long chapter! Here ya go!**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare isn't a half-blood, so typically she wouldn't always be at camp half-blood. If you're wondering, Rachel is our Oracle, so if she's here, then you make the most of it. She has a little site by the big house, which kinda of reminds me of a fortune teller, but I guess that's really what she is.

Thank the gods she was here today, or else I would have a certain horse following me around all day.

I open the curtain and enter her tent. She's sitting on a purple bean bag chair reading a book on world hunger. Rachel's pretty awesome like that, just naturally concerned with saving the world. She was accualy like that even before she was the oracle.

"Hey, Rachel, If you're busy reading I can come back another time," I say.

"Hm? Oh, no you're fine!" Rachel said, putting her book down.

"So, Chiron sent me in here… He told me I could go on a quest with the Hunters… but he also said I needed to see you first…" I said quietly.

So, here's the thing, I know Rachel has these 'powers' but I've never accualy gotten a prophesy from her… and from what I hear, there seriously creepy.

"Oh, yes! Chiron was in here earlier telling me that you may have wanted to go on a quest with the Hunters of Artemis. He said he would send me here, because he had a feeling that you needed your _own_ quest."

"Wait, why would I need my own quest? All he said was,"

"I know, but sometimes I think he knows more than what he let's on," Rachel interrupted.

"So, what's it like? What am I supposed to do? Just stand here awkwardly and wait for your… uh, gift to happen?"

"Haha! If only it were that easy, It's not exactly something I can control more than something that just happens." Rachel said wistfully.

" So how do you know when a prophesy is coming?" I ask

"Well, It almost feels like your choking, that moment when you realize your about to start coughing uncontrollably, then I go blank, and the next thing I know the person standing in front of me looks like they are trying to acknowledge what I said, but I know what I said, I just don't remember when I said it,"

"That sounds… difficult and painful." I say pessimistically.

"Well, the best part is accualy just having the gift, so I can be here with all my friends, I don't feel strange and out of place, I feel like this is where I belong, at Camp-" and then it happens.

Her eyes start glowing green like someone poured radioactive chemicals in them, her hair starts flowing like the gravity just made a major shift change, and her face turns a pasty gray color.

Then she says the words that really make me want to run out screaming, just as she had described.

"_The time is near,_

_For one you hold dear,_

_Will have a painful sound,_

_And drop to the ground,"_

"_One you hate,_

_Will hold your fate,_

_Two will bond,_

_And then belong,"_

"_After a twisted night,_

_There will come a fright,_

_Alas one will go,_

_Then there will be no show,"_

As Rachel finished, she fell to the ground, and I ran out.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, at one point I fell into a pond, and got up and kept running, I was pretty sure I was getting some weird looks, but I didn't care, my mind was set on one destination: Out.

I finally made it to Thalia's tree, and before our one-hundred-eyed guard could grab me, I sped out of the camp, and the magical boarders.

As soon as I left I knew I was in trouble, I'd probably get in one or two battles with monsters, and I was stupid to know that and deliberately keep going.

I finally stopped to rest at a small lake, where I sat down and took some deep breaths, then got a sip of water.

Now, I don't complain much about what I eat, but that water tasted weird, and instantly I knew something was going to happen, and it was not good.

I quickly jumped back from the lake, landing several feet away, and falling over.

I struggle to get to my feet and regain balance an wobble back ward, stumbling every few steps, then suddenly I hear a loud cracking sound, and the clear aqua water starts melting into a dark green and purple-ish slime, and in the middle something starts swirling up and forming a human like figure, and then tan skin, skin! Emerges in splotches, almost as if fighting off the slime.

One by one features start to appear, chocolate colored hair that would be beautiful if it wasn't matted into tangles, blazing blue eyes that made me feel self-conscious of my light green ones, splotchy skin (probably from the muck), and a ripped brown leather half-top with a desperately ragged skirt.

I accualy would have gone up to her and offered her help if she wasn't point a dagger straight at me, ready to throw.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Guess what? I broke 1,000 views! THANK YOU to every one for making my story a success! So I am thrilled to post chapter 6! Keep commenting! :D **

The dagger was bent at the top, so if she did pin point me, it would definitely hurt a heck of a lot more. The handle had a glowing purple stone on the back, most likely an amethyst.

It looked pretty valuable, so how did a girl like her end up with it?

"State your name and business and I won't kill you!" She spoke roughly.

What an opening statement!

"Misty, and getting a drink of water." I said calmly and somewhat sarcastically.

The girl squints her eyes so that they become slits,

"If you were merely getting a drink I wouldn't have been summoned"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'summoned'?"

"I _mean _this is the magic river, this is the river of darkness."

"River of… darkness? Why would you need to protect something evil?"

At this her eyes soften, and she looks away sadly, almost as if it held a painful story to it.

Seeing this, I sighed and started over,

"My name is Misty, um… just call me Misty, and I'm from camp half-blood. I swear on the river Styx I didn't come here to seek out anything but a drink of water."

"Why is it you don't want me to know your last name?" She asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Reason one is that no one knows my last name only with the exception of two people, one of which is dead, the other is missing. Names are a dangerous piece of information, I don't intend to go spreading my full one around, reason two is that I don't even know yours."

I can see the registration of shock on her face as she acknowledges the fact I just avoided her question.

"My name is… best not said, just like your last name, but I can tell you this, I know who you are."

That takes me about two steps back.

"How do you know me?" I ask cautiously.

"Your uncle is the reason I'm here, Misty."

**Sorry it was such a short chapter, but this seems like a good place to stop… :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, Well unfortunately I am a sick girl so I have decided to give my fellow readers a chapter! Enjoy! **

"…What? My uncle is…" I stumble, trying to process this Obviously I know who my uncle is, but the idea that I have family besides my mother is unreal.

"My father. Your uncle would be my father." She sighs.

"So were cousins…"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact I hate you, don't go thinking that it's all better now," She narrows her eyes.

"Why!? I've never even met you!" I scream, feeling poison drip from my words.

"You are not cursed by _your own father!_" She shouts back, and my heart breaks from the way she says her words, and in a rush, I pity her. Just a little.

"Listen, ok," I start, unsurely, "I have never even met you, or my uncle, how could you possibly hate someone so much, who has never even had a _clue_ that you existed? And even besides all that, I would not hurt you intentionally. I would not have helped my uncle in hurting you." I try to make my words distinct and clear.

To my surprise, all the anger in her face flushes out, and she sighs.

"My name is April, My father, in case you haven't pieced it together yet, is Apollo."

I try to refrain from using my sarcastic protection mechanism.

"Why did your father curse you?"

"It's complicated, I may tell you when I can trust you,"

Something in her eyes tells me she'd kill me before telling me. But I have a nagging feeling that I need to take her with my to camp Half-Blood, she is a demigod, after all.

"Ok, so I'm guessing your bound to that river, but we need to figure out a way to get you to my… camp."

"Why is that such a priority?" April asks.

"Let's just say that it's a distraction for me." I say, trying to dissolve the memory of why I even came here.

"First, tell me something. Your mother is Artemis, and she leads the Hunters. But, there is a rule that Zeus placed, remember? A god/goddess is not allowed to see their child, only briefly under special circumstances. How does that work?"

I take a long sigh, and try to pretend the air is a drug.

"The hunters…. Because of me, they aren't allowed to see their leader… I guess some time or another all laws have to be broken, take the oath the Big Three made for example, it got broken four times. Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca. Eventually, Atremis's rule had to break, unfortunately, it was me who did the breaking."

"That sounds like a lot to deal with…"

"It is." I say very flatly. I do not want sympathy.

"So do the Hunters know?"

"Know that I'm her child? No, Artemis put a trance on them to make them not think about too much, along with the camp. The only people who know were you, Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth, but of course, you've no idea who they are, so I'm just randomly babbling. "

"Yes, but it's interesting. So, for telling a complete stranger all that, I'll tell you something about my curse. I was planted on this river, the rivers of darkness, because my job is to kill my brothers and sisters, the arising problem at your camp, all the missing Apollo campers? I killed them, and now I'm going to kill you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry I haven't wrote in so long, but I promise I'm not giving up on this story! Thanks to all the people who decide to stick with it!**

I stand still at first, in shock of what April just said. Thanks to ADHD I pieced it together that she was fixing to throw a knife at me just in time to jump away.

After that I just kept running, and didn't look back.

I walked precariously back into the borders of camp half-blood, hoping to draw no attention to myself.

Unfortunately, that didn't work so well due to the fact that I had run away…

The first person to greet me was Thalia, followed by Percy then Annabeth.

"Misty! Where have you been! Chiron was about to call his siblings to form a search party! THAT would have been an even bigger disaster!" Thalia said, and she was right, the only time we ever want the Party Ponies to some is when in life-and-death situations with Kronos.

That was not currently happening, thus no need for them.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a… break" I said, not wanting to reveal anything, especially with Annabeth standing nearby.

I loved her, but she could definitely pry everything out of a person before they even knew what they said.

"A BREAK?! Running away was a BREAK? And especially after an attack!" Thalia raged on.

"Thalia, calm it!" Annabeth said, then ordered Percy to take her away for a minute.

"Misty," She said after they were gone, "You could have gotten into some serious trouble doing something like that, what happened?"

I sighed knowing I would have to tell her the truth.

"Rachel gave me a prophecy, and I didn't take it to well…"

"What was it about?"

"The first couple of lines almost sounded like someone I'm close to will… die. Then it talks about 'someone that I hate will hold my fate' almost as if they would be deciding what I did next." I let the first part of the prophecy sink in before I said anything else.

"I think I know where this is going, but I need to hear all of it…" She said, looking slightly frightened.

I took a deep breath then started again.

"I said something about bonding, and then belonging. Then a terrible, or twisted, or some sort of bad night happening, then Rachel said something about one person going, and then no show." I said, even more confused now than when I first heard the prophecy.

"Misty… this prophecy means that you have to take your own journey, its saying that this quest, if you chose to go, and with Chiron's permission, it could lead you to your fate, but it could also kill you."


End file.
